Zwischen den Welten
by Miischka
Summary: Eigentlich konnten sie sich nicht ausstehen. Ginny hasste Draco, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Und er hasste sie aus Prinzip. Er hätte nie gedacht, sie je wiederzusehen. Und sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, ihm jemals helfen zu müssen.


Mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen knüllte ich das Blatt in meiner Hand zu einer Kugel und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.  
Warum musste auch gerade ich diesen verfluchten Artikel schreiben? „Verfassen Sie einen interessanten und informativen Sachtext zu dem Thema 'Verschiedene Teppichgrößen und ihre Auswirkungen auf den jeweiligen Besitzer.'" Diese überaus freundliche Mitteilung hatte ich heute Morgen auf meinem Schreibtisch gefunden.  
Man sollte meinen, dass mir der Tagesprophet nach über einem Jahr ausgezeichneter Arbeit mehr Vertrauen schenken sollte – warum sie mich dennoch mit solch lächerlichen Aufträgen zuschütteten, war mir allerdings schleierhaft.

Fahrig strich ich mir eine rote Strähne hinters Ohr. Ich verstand ja noch nicht einmal die Aufgabe! Sein wann hatten Teppichgrößen bitte Auswirkungen auf den Besitzer?  
Ich seufzte leise und versuchte, den Papierball von meinem Platz aus in den Mülleimer zu befördern.

Deprimiert beobachtete ich, wie er einen halben Meter davon entfernt landete.  
Blöder Teppich mit seinen noch viel blöderen Größen!

„Zielen hast du wohl immer noch nicht gelernt", schnarrte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme.

Erschrocken sprang ich auf und fuhr herum.  
Kalte, graue Augen funkelten mir spöttisch entgegnen und ein höhnisches Grinsen stand auf den Lippen des hellblonden Mannes.  
„Malfoy!", machte ich entsetzt und griff nach meinem Zauberstab. Diesen arroganten Blick würde ich wohl niemals vergessen!

Abwehrend hob der Slytherin die Arme und tat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin nicht hier, um dir etwas anzutun, Weasley!", blaffte er.

Ich warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Seit Voldemorts Fall vor nahezu drei Jahren hatte ich nun schon nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Und damit meinte ich nicht die übliche Phrase, nein – er sah wirklich noch haargenau so aus wie damals!  
Wäre ich in dem Augenblick nicht so furchtbar überrascht gewesen, hätte ich wohl schon dann bemerkt, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte!  
Kein Mensch konnte nach einer so langen Zeit noch so aussehen wie zuvor...

„Was willst du?", fragte ich misstrauisch und bemerkte verdutzt, dass sich eine Spur Nervösität auf sein blasses Gesicht schlich.

Irritiert musterte ich ihn. Malfoy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor es mit einem Mal aus ihm herausbrach: „Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Fassungslosigkeit machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit. „Du brauchst was?", machte ich ungläubig. Sicherlich hatte ich mich verhört!

Malfoys Miene bewies mir allerdings das Gegenteil. Seine Lippen waren hart zusammengepresst, während er mich wütend anfunkelte.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden", befand er entschieden und ich hob eine Augenbraue: „Warum sollte ich dir bitte helfen? Hast du etwa vergessen, wer ich bin? Ich bin nur die kleine, arme Weasley! Blutsverräterin – oder wie habt ihr mich genannt?"  
Ich hatte ihm noch lange nicht verziehen, wie sollte ich auch? Immerhin war es größtenteils seine Schuld, dass die Todesser damals ins Schloss gelangen und Albus Dumbledore töten konnten!

Malfoy öffnete den Mund, doch bevor auch nur ein Wort seine Lippen verlassen konnte, drang ein dumpfes Pochen an meine Ohren.  
Mein Kopf schoss herum, doch ich entspannte mich wieder, als ich die kleine braune Eule entdeckte, die nachdrücklich an meine Fensterscheibe pickte.

Ich warf Malfoy einen raschen Blick zu, überlegte, ob er mich angreifen würde, sobald ich ihm den Rücken zukehrte und sagte leise und mit hörbar panischer Stimme: „Eine falsche Bewegung und du bist tot."

Malfoy schien nicht einmal annähernd eingeschüchtert zu sein. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und entgegnete amüsiert: „Was du nicht sagst!"

Ich taxierte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, dann schnellte ich herum und stürzte auf das Fenster zu. Hastig riss ich es auf und zog der Eule den Brief aus den Krallen. Ohne ihr noch sonderlich Beachtung zu schenken, schlug ich das Fenster wieder zu und drehte mich zurück in Malfoys Richtung.

Was ich dort allerdings zu sehen bekam, sorgte dafür, dass der Umschlag lautlos zu Boden segelte. „Malfoy!", quikte ich schrill. „Was zum Teufel machst du da?"

Der blonde Slytherin schwebte sichtbar unzufrieden einige Meter in der Luft und blickte mich mürrisch an. „Ich fliege", entgegnete er knapp.

„Das sehe ich", murmelte ich deutlich verwirrt. „Aber waru-" Das Wort blieb mir im Hals stehen, als ich entsetzt beobachtete, wie Malfoy immer höher stieg und sein Kopf langsam in der Decke versank.

„Malfoy!", machte ich entsetzt und griff nach seinem Bein. Meine Augen wurden schlagartig noch größer, als meine Hand widerstandslos durch ihn hindurchglitt. Fassungslos starrte ich auf sein linkes Hosenbein, bevor ich erneut die Hand hob und versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten – mit dem mäßigen Erfolg, dass ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl hatte, in einen Eimer voller eiskaltem Wasser zu fassen.

„Hör auf damit!", fauchte Malfoys kalte Stimme und ich fuhr zusammen.

Was zur Hölle war hier los? „Du bist nicht zufällig tot, oder?", fragte ich hilflos.

Ich hörte ein leises Schnauben, gefolgt von einem scharfen: „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, in das Zimmer zu kommen, in dem sich momentan mein Kopf befindet? Ich finde es nicht sonderlich anregend, mit einer Toilette zu sprechen."

Meine Wangen wurden flammendrot, als mir bewusst wurde, von welchem Raum Malfoy gerade sprechen musste.  
Mit einem gequälten Seufzen stieg ich die Treppe hinauf und öffnete mit glühendem Gesicht die Tür zu meinem Badezimmer.

Es war ein ziemlich surrealer Anblick, Malfoys Kopf direkt neben meiner Badewanne schweben zu sehen.  
„Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich deine Hilfe brauche?", fragte Malfoy gereizt.

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ließ mich völlig entkräftet auf den weichen Teppich sinken. Der Blonde seufzte leise und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Ich hätte doch zu Granger gehen sollen" klang.

Fragend starrte ich ihn an. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Der Slytherin winkte jedoch ab und warf mir einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Weasley, ich brauche deine Hilfe, weil – ich bin tot, verdammt."

„Echt?", fragte ich verwirrt und ließ mir das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum ich ihn nicht berühren konnte...Aber tot? Ich hätte doch sicherlich davon erfahren, wenn Malfoy gestorben wäre, oder?  
„Warum habe ich denn nie etwas davon gehört?"

Malfoy warf mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Würde mich wundern, wenn man meine Leiche identifizieren könnte. Und da meine Eltern und mein Onkel ebenfalls gestorben sind – wer sollte dir auch davon erzählt haben?"  
Es stimmte...Nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort wurden eine Menge Tote gefunden, doch von kaum einem davon wusste man, wer er gewesen war...

„Du bist noch während des Krieges gestorben?", fragte ich unsicher. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Wie zum Teufel redete man mit jemanden, den man sein gesamtes Leben lang gehasst hatte und von dem man jetzt erfuhr, dass er ermordet worden war?

Malfoy nickte leicht und schloss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen. „Sectumsempra...Ich wusste gar nicht, dass auch Menschen von eurer Seite diesen Zauber benutzen."

„Oh...", machte ich, unsicher, was ich sonst darauf erwidern sollte.

Malfoy funkelte mich misstrauisch an. „Was? Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?", fragte er scharf.

Ich seufzte leise. „Doch...ich glaube dir." Beim Kämpfen geht es um Leben und Tod – es ist unbedeutend, mit welchen Zaubern man versucht, sein Ziel zu erreichen. „Ähm...und...was machst du dann hier? Müsstest du jetzt nicht eigentlich mit deinen Freunden in der Hölle Steine schleppen oder so?"

Er blickte mich ein wenig irritiert an. „Nein – das ist ja das Merkwürdige", sagte er dann und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Der alte Typ da oben meinte, ich könnte sogar in den Himmel. Aber dafür musst du mir helfen."

Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, als Malfoy wieder nach unten sank. Seine Augen starrten mich hilflos an, bevor sie gänzlich im Boden verschwanden.

„Wenn du jetzt glaubst, dass ich dir hinterherlaufe, irrst du dich ganz gewaltig!", knurrte ich laut. „Komm' gefälligst wieder hoch!"

„Und wie soll ich das bitte machen?", zischte Malfoy und ich seufzte leise.

„Keine Ahnung – ich bin hier nicht der Geist", rief ich genervt.

Malfoys Stimme fauchte ein kaltes: „Wenn du nicht gut aufpasst, wirst du bald einer sein!"

Na – das klang ja freundlich!

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir helfe, wenn du weiterhin solche Drohungen ausstößt?", fragte ich sarkastisch.

„Verdammt Weasley! Komm' hier runter!", brüllte Malfoy unbeherrscht und ich konnte mir ein belustigtes Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Tot oder nicht – Malfoy war noch immer ein herrschsüchtiges Arschloch!

„Durch Befehle bessert sich unser Verhältnis übrigens auch nicht", teilte ich ihm spöttisch mit und ging dennoch zurück in mein Arbeitszimmer.  
Malfoy stand wieder auf dem Boden und nach seinem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, schien er darüber mehr als glücklich zu sein.

„Wohl nicht sonderlich schwindelfrei, was, Malfoy?", erkundigte ich mich amüsiert und er warf mir einen kalten Blick zu.

„Ich will dich mal sehen, wenn du plötzlich anfängst, durch die Luft zu schweben!", knurrte er, bevor er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und genervt den Kopf schüttelte. „Kannst du es nicht mal lassen, andauernd das Thema zu wechseln? Ich habe ein Problem, Merlin verdammt!"

„Armes Kind", sagte ich ungerührt.

„Weasley!", Malfoy sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment die Geduld verlieren. Seine Wangen hatten eine gesunde, rote Farbe angenommen und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Irgendwie faszinierend – auf eine recht verstörende Art und Weise...

„Bitte Ginerva!" Erstaunt blickte ich ihn an. Nie zuvor hatte er einen Vornamen benutzt...  
Mir war natürlich klar, dass er dies nur tat, um mich weichzuklopfen, aber – dennoch...

„Wobei brauchst du denn eigentlich meine Hilfe?", fragte ich neugierig und meinte, eine Spur Erleichterung auf Malfoys blassen Zügen zu entdecken.

„Ich will, dass du mir verzeihst", erklärte er schlicht und ich hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Warum sollte ich das bitte tun", erwiderte ich fragend.

Malfoy musterte mich geringschätzig. „Weil ich sonst nicht in den Himmel darf", machte er und rümpfte die Nase. „Sag mal...steckt unter dem roten Etwas auf deinem Kopf eigentlich auch ein Gehirn?"

„In jeder Sekunde, in der ich dich sprechen höre, fallen mir mehr Gründe ein, warum ich dir nicht helfen sollte", teilte ich ihm gelassen mit.

Wütend presste Malfoy die Lippen zusammen. „Du sagst ja gar nichts mehr, Frettchen!", stichelte ich und grinste ihn an. „Willst du mir denn gar nicht erklären, warum du meine Hilfe brauchst?"

Malfoy schenkte mir einen kalten Blick. „Der alte Kerl im Himmel behauptet, ich wäre nicht böse genug, um in die Hölle zu kommen", murmelte er und fuhr sich angespannt durchs Haar. „Das Problem ist nur, dass ich auch nicht gut genug bin, um in den Himmel zu dürfen."

„Das wundert dich doch nicht etwa wirklich, oder?", spottete ich leise, doch Malfoy ignorierte meinen Einwurf: „Auf jeden Fall erzählte er mir dann strahlend, dass Leute wie ich trotzdem noch in den Himmel kommen können, wenn sie einen Menschen finden, der ihnen verzeiht. Ich muss mich also bei jemanden, den ich verletzt habe, entschuldigen und ja – dann bin ich schon so etwas wie ein Engel oder so."  
Er blickte mich abwartend an.

„Und warum kommst du dann ausgerechnet zu mir?", fragte ich unbeeindruckt.

Malfoy grinste mich hämisch an. „Die anderen waren schon besetzt und zu Potter wollte ich nicht", erwiderte er achselzuckend.

Ich überlegte einen Augenblick, ob ich beleidigt sein sollte, entschied mich dann jedoch dagegen und fragte: „Was meinst du mit 'die anderen'? Gibt es etwa noch mehr von euch verdammten Todessern, die noch eine zweite Chance bekommen?"

Irgendwie gefiel mir der Gedanke nicht. Warum bemühte ich mich dann mein ganzes Leben lang ein guter Mensch zu sein, wenn sogar solche Mörder wie Malfoy noch in den Himmel kamen?

Der blonde Slytherin sah mich gelangweilt an. „Mein Vater ist bei Granger, Pettigrew bei deinem bescheuerten Bruder, Rudolphus bei Kingsley-" Er brach ab und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Mich wundert nur, dass mein Onkel nicht bei uns ist. Wenn mein Vater eine zweite Chance bekommt, dann er doch mit Sicherheit auch..."  
Ich war viel zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, um mich sonderlich für seinen Onkel zu interessieren.  
Mit einem Mal war ich einfach nur noch müde. Leise seufzte ich und blickte ihn erschöpft an: „Dann fang' mal an, dich zu entschuldigen und verschwinde endlich."

Erleichterung huschte über Malfoys schmales Gesicht. „Heißt das, du hilfst mir?"

Ich nickte müde. Hauptsache ich wurde ihn endlich los...

„Okay, dann – ähm...Entschuldigung", murmelte der Slytherin und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Angenommen", log ich knapp und warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Tschüss!"

Malfoy nickte mir dankbar zu und war verschwunden.  
Erleichtert ließ ich mich auf meine Couch sinken und schloss die Augen. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Oder hatten mir meine Nerven einfach nur einen verdammt überzeugenden Streich gespielt?

Mein Blick fiel auf den zerknüllten Artikel auf dem Boden.  
Wenn Malfoy wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte – warum machte ich mir dann überhaupt die Mühe, jede meiner Aufgaben perfekt zu erfüllen?  
Ich würde doch auch auf einem anderen Weg zum Ziel kommen – und das, mit weitaus weniger Arbeit.. 

GW/DM

Ohne Anzuklopfen riss ich die dunkle Holztür meines Chefs auf und stürmte hinein.

„Ja?" Igor Kemlin hob sein bulliges Gesicht und musterte mich fragend.

„Ich möchte eine Beförderung!", forderte ich ohne Umschweife und setzte mich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Kemlin hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach", machte er und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Und wer sind Sie?"

Empört starrte ich ihn an. „Ginerva Weasley!", fauchte ich beleidigt. „Ich arbeite schon seit mehr als einem Jahr für den Tagespropheten!"

Ein arrogantes Lächeln legte sich auf Kemlins Lippen. „Ich habe Sie noch nie gesehen", sagte er und ließ seinen Blick anzüglich über meinen Körper wandern. „Aber wenn Sie wollen, können wir das natürlich nachholen."

Ich verschränkte nachdrücklich meine Arme vor der Brust und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Kein Bedarf", knurrte ich und er zuckte die Schultern.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie verpassen", erwiderte er herablassend, bevor er interessiert fragte: „Und weshalb glauben Sie, Sie hätten eine Beförderung verdient?"

„Nun, es ist so", begann ich und blickte ihn scheinbar gelangweilt an. „Sollten Sie sich weigern, gehe ich zur Konkurrenz und erzähle ihnen, wie der Tagesprophet mit seinen Angestellten umgeht. Sie wissen schon – zu wenig Gehalt, unsinnige Aufträge und was am wichtigsten ist: die Kündigung, sollten wir einmal nicht mitspielen, wenn Sie einmal – nun, wie soll ich sagen – Druck aufgebaut haben. Sie wissen, wovon ich spreche?"

Mein Chef musterte mich unbeeindruckt, bevor er laut schnaubte. „Wer würde Ihnen schon glauben?", fragte er spöttisch.

Ich lächelte leicht. „Sie erinnern sich an meinen Namen? Weasley - wissen Sie, wer mein Bruder ist? Schon einmal etwas von Ronald Weasley, dem Kriegshelden, gehört?"

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter, als ich Kemlin langsam erbleichen sah. Doch ich war noch nicht ganz fertig: „Ganz zu schweigen von meinem Freund Harry Potter – der Name sagt Ihnen nicht zufällig etwas?" Kelin stieß ein leises Keuchen aus und ich zwinkerte ihm wohlwollend zu. „Na? Bekomm' ich jetzt meine Beförderung?"

Der Mann starrte mich nervös an, bevor er leicht nickte. 

DM/GW

Pfeifend machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Das war ja leichter gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte! So wenig ich Malfoy auch leiden konnte – sein Auftauchen hatte durchaus auch seine positiven Seiten!  
Es vergingen rund vier Monate, in denen ich den Kontakt zur Außenwelt nahezu abbrach. Meine neuen Aufträge waren hart und erforderten wahnsinnig viel Zeit. Trotzdem bereute ich meine Entscheidung keine Sekunde: Ich wurde gut bezahlt, hatte ein schickes Büro und zur Abwechslung einmal Mitarbeiter, die nicht über sondern unter mir standen.

Oh ja – man konnte durchaus sagen, dass mir Malfoys Besuch Glück gebracht hatte. Das Leben machte einfach viel mehr Spaß, wenn man nicht krampfhaft versuchte, alles richtig zu machen.

Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, während ich mein Wohnzimmer betrat. „Buuuuh!", machte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme und das Lächeln gefror auf meinen Lippen.

Mein Blick glitt zu dem Kamin in der Ecke und ich war nicht sonderlich überrascht, Malfoys wütendes Gesicht zu entdecken.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder hier?", schnaubte ich unfreundlich.

Malfoy stieß ein genervtes Schnauben aus. „Der Typ meinte, ich wäre noch nicht in der Lage, durch das Himmelstor zu treten", knurrte er und ich warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Sagtest du nicht, du dürftest gehen, wenn ich dir verzeihe?"

Malfoy musterte mich und hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du mir denn verziehen?"

„Nein", gab ich zu und er zuckte die Achseln.  
„Dann weißt du ja jetzt, wo das Problem liegt", murmelte er finster.

Ich seufzte leise und ließ mich auf mein Sofa fallen.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich genervt und ein höhnisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Also mich wirst du wohl nicht so schnell los", prophezeite Malfoy düster.

Ich schlug die Augen nieder. „Kannst du nicht irgendjemandem anderen auf die Nerven gehen?", murmelte ich und Malfoy ließ ein Schnauben hören.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass nur du darunter leiden musst", fauchte er schlecht gelaunt. „Ich könnte mir auch besseres vorstellen, als in deiner Gesellschaft herumzuschweben."  
Er grollte wütend. „Aber du bist nun mal der einzige Mensch, der mir helfen kann!"

Fragend schlug ich die Augen auf und er warf mir einen kalten Blick zu. „Diese bescheuerte Regel besagt, dass man von dem Menschen, den man als erstes aufgesucht hat, Vergebung erhalten muss. Ansonsten wäre ich dich schon längst los!"

Ein lautes Poltern ließ mich herumfahren.  
„Ginny?", piepste plötzlich Hermiones aufgeregte Stimme und der braungelockte Haarschopf meiner Freundin erschien in den lodernden Flammen des Kamins. „Bist du da?"

Ich warf einen raschen Blick in Malfoys Richtung, doch der blonde Slytherin war bereits verschwunden.

Mit einem Seufzen kniete ich mich vor dem Kamin auf den Boden und schenkte Hermione ein schwaches Lächeln. „Hallo", murmelte ich und sie strahlte mich an.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was mir gerade passiert ist!", platzte er aus ihr heraus und mein Blick glitt zurück zu der Stelle, an der Malfoy eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen", erwiderte ich abwesend. „Sein Sohn war gerade bei mir."

Hermione starrte mich verständnislos an. „Seit wann ist Ron denn Vater?", fragte sie verdutzt.

Hatte Malfoy nicht gesagt, dass sein Vater zu Hermione wollte? Ich winkte ab und fragte: „Was ist denn passiert?"

Hermiones Augen strahlten, als sie mich mit geröteten Wangen anblickte: „Ron hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden will!"

Ich warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. Noch nie hatte ich verstanden, wie die beiden zusammen sein konnten.  
Nicht, dass ich Ron nicht liebte, aber – was konnte eine Frau wie Hermione nur an so einem Tollpatsch wie ihm finden?  
Ron war zwar nett und mutig, hatte aber einen Intellekt von einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter. „Und...du hast zugestimmt?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort bereits ahnte.

Hermione schien irritiert zu sein. „Natürlich habe ich angenommen", machte sie und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist doch nur verständlich, oder? Ron und ich sind doch schon seit 5 Jahren zusammen." Sie klang beunruhigt.

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist deine Entscheidung, Mione. Ich muss ihn ja nicht heiraten. Ich habe nur irgendwie nie geglaubt, dass ihr eines Tages wirklich heiraten würdet", gab ich leise zu.

Hermione blickte mich fast panisch an. „Aber ich liebe Ron!", protestierte sie schwach und es klang, als müsste sie sich selbst überzeugen.

Als Antwort erntete sie nur ein lautes Schnauben, das – Überraschung! – nicht von mir kam.  
Ich schnellte herum und blickte direkt in Malfoys angewidertes Gesicht.

„Den Idioten kann man doch gar nicht lieben!", flüsterte er angeekelt und ich warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ginny? Mit wem sprichst du?", fragte Hermione irritiert und ich fuhr mir resignierend durch die Haare.

„Mit niemandem", log ich laut und blickte Malfoy eindringlich an. Dieser rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Aber du hast doch-"

„Das war nur ein Memo von der Reaktion", unterbrach ich Hermiones Protest grob.

Ich verstand selbst nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich nicht, dass jemand von Malfoy erfuhr.  
Hermione verzog beleidigt das Gesicht und ich murmelte entschuldigend: „Tut mir Leid, Mione. Ich bin im Moment nur echt fertig."

Sorge trat in Hermiones Augen und sie erwiderte mitfühlend. „Ist schon gut, dann...ähm...geh ich wohl lieber..."

„Moment!", hielt ich sie zurück. „Was ist mit Ron?"

Hermione zuckte die Achseln. „Ich werde wohl einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken müssen", murmelte sie und winkte zum Abschied.

Als sie verschwunden war, warf ich Malfoy einen anklagenden Blick zu. „Du hast gesagt, dein Vater wollte Mione um Verzeihung bitten! Warum zum Teufel weiß sie dann nichts davon?"

Malfoy grinste herablassend. „Mein Vater ist ein Feigling", antwortete er unbekümmert. „Vielleicht hat er sich ja noch nicht getraut."

Ich stieß ein müdes Seufzen aus und schritt in die Küche.  
Malfoy folgte mir mit einigem Abstand und beobachtete skeptisch, wie ich mir Kaffee in eine große Tasse goss.  
Ich warf ihm einen müden Blick zu. „Ich würde dir ja etwas anbieten...", brummte ich entschuldigend und atmete genüsslich den schweren Duft des Kaffees ein.

Malfoy rümpfte die Nase. „Selbst, wenn ich nicht tot wäre, würde ich das da nicht trinken wollen", bemerkte er angewidert und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand.  
Leider nützte auch die coolste Pose nichts, wenn man vergaß, dass man ein Geist war. Mit einem gereizten Fluchen glitt Malfoy durch die Wand und fiel geräuschlos zu Boden.

Ich wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als Malfoy mir einen so kalten Blick zuwarf, dass mein Mund wieder kommentarlos zuklappte.  
„Daran ist nur diese verdammte Wand Schuld", stellte er klar und ich prustete los.

„Ist klar, Malfoy", kicherte ich und der Slytherin stöhnte genervt. Er stand auf und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
Da stand er. Mit verwuschelten Haaren, funkelnden Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stockte mir der Atem und ich betete, dass ich nicht rot anlief. Das war Malfoy verdammt! Was war nur mit mir los?  
Malfoy schien von meiner...Entgleisung zum Glück nichts mitbekommen haben, denn er fragte neugierig: „Warum möchtest du nicht, dass Granger deinen Bruder heiratet?"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", protestierte ich sofort.

Malfoy blickte mich skeptisch an. „Ich bin ein Geist, Weasley. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

Obwohl mir nicht ganz klar war, was das miteinander zu tun hatte, nickte ich leicht.  
„Du hast ja Recht", gab ich zu. „Es ist nur so, dass...Hermione und Ron meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht zusammenpassen. Aber wer bin ich, um das beurteilen zu können?"

Ich war wohl wirklich nicht in der Position, über die Beziehung anderer urteilen zu dürfen.  
In den letzten Jahren hatte ich vielleicht drei oder vier kurz Affären gehabt, alle mit der Hoffnung, meine große Liebe endlich vergessen zu können.  
Doch alle Anstrengungen waren vergebens – und Harry Potters Gesicht spukte noch immer durch meine Gedanken und Träume.

Malfoy musterte mich ruhig. „Der Meinung sind wir Slytherins schon seit Jahren. Granger und das Wiesel waren noch nie sonderlich schön anzusehen."  
Er lächelte kalt. „Du und Potter übrigens auch nicht. A propos Potter – wo steckt er eigentlich?"

Ich bemühte mich, meinen Schmerz über seine Worte zu verstecken und fragte leise: „Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?"

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann hast du also endlich eingesehen, dass er ein Idiot ist?"

Statt einer Antwort warf ich ihm nur einen waidwunden Blick zu und ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
„Dann läufst du ihm also immer noch hinterher!", spottete er hart. „Ich hätte dich für kluger gehalten, Weasley."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", fauchte ich und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ist er eigentlich überall so behaart wie auf dem Kopf? Kein Wunder eigentlich, dass er sich immer so gut mit diesem Trottel Hagrid verstanden hat – Gemeinsamkeiten verbinden!"

„Du bist nicht lustig", knurrte ich wütend.

„Ach was – das war lustig", protestierte Malfoy und lachte. „Gib doch zu, dass das witzig-" Er stockte und runzelte die Stirn. „Obwohl – eigentlich ist es ja schade, dass Potter nicht hier ist. Ich hätte ihn gerne getroffen. Mit meiner Faust. Direkt ins Gesicht."

„Du bist ein Arsch, Malfoy!", bemerkte ich trocken und konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen kaum verkneifen. „Außerdem hättest du ihn sowieso nicht treffen können – du bist ein Geist, falls du es vergessen hast."

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. „Bedauerlich."

Belustigt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Machst du dir eigentlich keine Sorgen, dass die dich doch nicht mehr in den Himmel lassen, wenn sie dich so reden hören?", fragte ich neugierig.

Malfoy lächelte herablassend. „Warum sollte ich? Die wären doch froh, wenn ich in den Himmel komme."

Ungläubig blickte ich ihn an. „Das glaubst du doch nicht etwa wirklich?"

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass deine Intelligenz nicht ausreicht, um das Offensichtlich zu erkennen", meinte Malfoy und seufzte. „Es ist doch ganz einfach, Weasley. Die Menschen dort oben wollen alle beinahe krankhaft gut sein...Doch wenn es keine Bösen gibt – kann es dann noch Gute geben? Die Menschen würden sich in keinerlei Hinsicht von den anderen unterschieden. Sie wären nichts Besonderes mehr und wären dadurch nicht länger gut, sondern einfach nur normal. Ohne uns hätten sie also gar keine Anreiz mehr, gut zu sein. Deshalb geben die mir ja auch eine zweite Chance, nicht, weil ich sie verdient habe, sondern nur, weil es Vorteile für sie bringt", Malfoy beendete seinen Vortrag und blickte mich arrogant an.

Nachdenklich erwidere ich seinen Blick. „Auf irgendeine verdrehte Art und Weise ergibt das sogar Sinn", gab ich zu und grinste leicht.  
Malfoy musterte mich zögerlich, bevor sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

GW/DM

„Ach halt doch die Klappe!", brüllte ich und stürmte in mein Schlafzimmer.  
Nun musste ich ihn schon sei nahezu zwei Monaten ertragen! Obwohl - 'ertragen' war vielleicht das falsche Wort. Eigentlich war das Zusammenleben mit Malfoy gar nicht so schlimm wie ich befürchtet hatte. Malfoy machte keinen Dreck, musste nichts essen und war auch sonst ziemlich stubenrein.  
Und – obwohl ich es niemals zugeben würde – manchmal war ich geradezu froh, dass ich nicht allein sein musste. Es machte Spaß, mich zur Abwechslung mal mit jemandem unterhalten zu können, bei dem ich nicht aufpassen musste, was ich sagte.  
Nein, bei Malfoy musste ich mich nicht verstellen, denn es war mir ziemlich egal, ob ich ihn mit meinem Worten verletzte oder nicht.  
Ich war, wohl zu allerersten Mal in meinem Leben, einfach nur ich selbst.

Und trotzdem schaffte ich es nicht, mich länger als 30 Minuten mit Malfoy zu unterhalten ohne auszurasten.  
Jedes unserer Gespräche landete zwangsläufig in einem mehr oder weniger dramatischen Wutanfall sowohl auf meiner als auch auf seiner Seite.  
So war es auch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen. Mitten in einer zugegebenermaßen recht amüsanten Unterhaltung über Quidditsch hielt es Malfoy für angebracht, einen abfälligen Kommentar über Harry zu machen.  
Man sollte meinen, der Slytherin hätte inzwischen bemerkt, dass ich auf dieses Thema etwas empfindlich reagierte!

Und so blieb mir wie so oft nur ein einziger Fluchtpunkt. In der ganzen Zeit, in der mich Malfoy schon belästigte, hatte er es bisher krampfhaft vermieden, mein Schlafzimmer aufzusuchen.

Ich betete zu Merlin, dass dies auch noch lange so bleiben würde. Mit einem leises Seufzen erhob ich mich von meinem Bett und machte mich daran, meine Bluse auszuziehen.

Es war ein harter Tag gewesen und ich freute mich schon seit Stunden darauf, endlich in mein Bett fallen zu können. Ich legte meine Bluse zur Seite und schlüpfte aus meiner Hose.

War es nicht ein unglaubliches Klischee, dass sich Malfoy genau diesen Augenblick aussuchte, um durch die Schlafzimmertür zu schweben?  
Ich stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Raus hier, Malfoy!", fauchte ich zornig.

Dieser zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich mit glänzenden Augen. „Grüne Unterwäsche, Weasley?", seine schnarrende Stimme schickte eine Gänsehaut an jede erdenkliche Stelle meines Körper.

Ich schluckte trocken und fragte dann: „Was willst du hier?"

Malfoy grinste mich an, doch ich konnte sehen, dass es ihm um einiges schwerer fiel als sonst. „Potter ist hier", bemerkte er herablassend.

„Scheiße!", fluchte ich unverhalten und blickte den Slytherin hektisch an. „Wo?"

Ich wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern warf mir schnell ein langes Hemd über und stürmte in Richtung Wohnzimmer davon. Hätte ich mich in dem Augenblick noch einmal umgedreht, hätte ich den eifersüchtigen Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht wohl bemerkt.

So jedoch betrat ich aufregt mein Wohnzimmer und lief leicht rot an, als ich Harrys Gesicht in den in den Flammen entdeckte.  
Warum musste ich nur immer so wahnsinnig nervös werden, wenn ich ihn sah?  
„Ginny!", machte Harry erleichtert. „Ein Glück bist du noch wach."

„Ich wollte gerade schlafengehen", murmelte ich verlegen und lächelte ihm zu.

Harry schien leicht nervös zu sein. „Ähm...weshalb ich hier bin...Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich störe - eigentlich wollte ich nicht so spät abends kommen, aber es gab da einen Unfall im Büro und deshalb konnte ich nicht eher-" Er brach ab und ich blickte ihn amüsiert an. „Ja gut, das interessiert dich nicht. Ähm...Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit mir...vielleicht ausgehen möchtest?"

Abwartend blickte er mich an und ein Strahlen schlich auf mein Gesicht. „Gern!", antwortete ich erfreut und Harry lächelte schief. „Gut...passt dir übermorgen?"

„Übermorgen wäre wunderbar!", strahlte ich und Harry sagte: „Ich hole dich dann so um 7 ab. Schlaf gut, Ginny." Er warf mir noch ein Lächeln zu, bevor er in den Flammen verschwand. 

GW/DM

Ich musterte Harry über den Rand meines Weinglases hinweg. Zu einem hellgrauen Shirt trug er ein Sportsakko und Jeans. Sein schwarzes Haar stand wie gewohnt in alle Richtungen ab und seine grünen Augen funkelten mich spitzbübisch an.  
An Verehrerinnen schien es ihm nicht zu mangeln. Auch, wenn seine Haare nicht diesen wunderschönen Blondton hatten...  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wo kam das denn her?

„Wollen wir noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?", fragte Harry leise.

Ich ließ mich nicht zweimal bitten und so apparierten wir zu einem nahegelegenen Strand.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen ging ich dicht neben Harry, der die Hände in die Taschen gesteckt hatte.  
Ich versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie verboten attraktiv Malfoy in dieser Pose ausgesehen hatte und warf Harry ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich in den letzten Jahren so von dir entfernt habe", sagte dieser plötzlich und ich blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Es ist nur so, dass...mir selbst nach Voldemorts Fall noch viele entkommende Todesser nach dem Leben trachteten. Ich wollte dich einfach nicht in Gefahr bringen, verstehst du?"  
Drängend starrte er mich ab und ich nickte irritiert.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte ich nervös und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen.  
Vor meinem Augen blitzte das Bild eines blassen, blonden Mannes auf und ich biss mir verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe.  
Getrieben von dem plötzlichen Wunsch nach Vergessen packte ich Harry und riss seinem Kopf zu mir hinunter.  
Einen Augenblick lang blieb er unschlüssig, ergriff dann aber die Gelegenheit und legte seine Arme um mich. Doch das ersehnte Gefühl blieb aus, als sich seine Lippen sanft auf den meinen bewegten.

Mir schossen Tränen in die Augen und ich wandte mich getroffen ab.  
„Ich muss gehen", murmelte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme und Harry blickte mich besorgt an.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte er leise.

Ich schluckte, schüttelte hastig den Kopf und disapparierte. 

DM/GW

Blind vor Tränen öffnete ich die Tür zu meiner Wohnung und stolperte hinein.

„Schon wieder da?", höhnte Malfoy kalt und drehte sich in meine Richtung. Seine gefühllose Maske schwankte, als sein Blick auf mein tränennasses Gesicht fiel.

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern stürmte in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich schlug die Tür zu und sank verzweifelt zu Boden. Wie hatte ich mich nur so verrennen können?

Ich schluchzte lauter und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.  
„Hat er dir etwas angetan?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Nein!", krächzte ich dann und ich meinte, ein erleichtertes Seufzen zu hören.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Malfoy weiter. Anstatt einer Antwort schniefte ich nur laut.

„Weasley, sieh mich an!", forderte er bestimmt, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Bitte...Ginny", hauchte Malfoy mit sanfter Stimme und mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinab. Langsam hob ich den Kopf und hätte am liebsten überrascht aufgekeucht – seine hellgrauen Augen glänzten warm und besorgt. War ich es, die jahrelang behauptet hatte, Malfoy hätte keine Gefühle?

„Was ist passiert?", versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Ich habe Harry geküsst", brach es aus mir heraus und Malfoys Gesicht wurde für einen Moment wieder ganz kalt.

„Küsst er etwa so schlecht?", schnarrte er dann und ich begann, erneut zu weinen.

Malfoy blickte mich hilflos an, bevor er sich neben mir auf den Boden gleiten ließ.  
„Tut mir Leid", murmelte er leise, doch ich schluchzte nur noch lauter.

Langsam hob Malfoy eine Hand und legte sie behutsam auf meine Schulter.  
Seine Berührung war warm und fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Ohne Nachzudenken drehte ich mich in seine Richtung und warf mich in seine Arme.

Malfoy verkrampfte sich zunächst, doch dann begann er, etwas hilflos meinen Rücken zu tätscheln. Ich überlegte keinen Augenblick lang, warum es mir überhaupt möglich war ihn zu berühren, sondern genoss einfach nur dieser wunderbare, tröstende Umarmung.

„Ich liebe ihn nicht", murmelte ich mit brüchiger Stimme. „All die verschwendeten Jahre..Ich muss mich irgendwie in diese ganze Sache verrannt haben...Merlin...Ich hätte so viel Spaß haben können...Stattdessen hab ich jeden Tag auf einen Typen gewartet, den ich nicht einmal liebe...mein Leben ist so furchtbar sinnlos..."  
Ich schluchzte und Malfoy zog mich fest an sich.

Ich versuchte verzweifelt, mich zurückzuhalten, doch all meine Bemühungen machten es nur noch schlimmer: Die Tränen liefen mir nun sturzbachartig über die Wangen und ich begann zu zittern.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Malfoy besorgt. Er wollte schon aufstehen, als ich ihn zurückhielt.  
„Nein!", bat ich leise. Ich schlang die Arme um ihn und genoss das ungewohnte Gefühl, das seine Nähe in mir auslöste.  
Ohne Nachzudenken zerrte ich an seinem Hemdkragen herum und legte meine Wange an seine erhitzte Haut. „Vorsicht, Ginny", warnte mich Malfoy mit angespannter Stimme. „Du machst es mir nicht leicht, mich zu beherrschen."  
Hatte ich irgendwann einmal gesagt, dass er sich beherrschen sollte? Ich öffnete einen Knopf seines Hemdes und küsste ihn aufs Schlüsselbein.  
Malfoys Hände an meinem Rücken spannten sich an. Die unglaubliche Kraft, die von ihm ausging erregte mich wirklich wahnsinnig.

Ich ließ meinen Zungenspitze über seine muskulöse Brust nach unten gleiten, kratzte leicht mit meinem Zähnen über die glatte Haut – bis es Malfoy zu viel wurde und er meinen Kopf nach oben riss.  
Seine Hände glitten durch meine Haare und ich seufzte leise, als sich seine Lippen auf meine legten. Sofort ging ein Zucken durch meinen Körper, gefolgt von einem Kribbeln, das mich leise aufstöhnen ließ.  
Ich zog ihn zu mir, küsste ihn, als wollte ich ihn verschlingen, saugte an seiner Zunge und zerrte an seinem Hemd. Malfoy stöhnte in meinen Mund und drückte mich zu Boden. Ich spürte etwas Unebenes an meinem Rücken, drehte mich jedoch nicht um, um herauszufinden, auf was ich da lag. Viel zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt, meine Hände über seine warme Haut gleiten zu lassen, die unter seinem mittlerweile zerrissenen Hemd zum Vorschein gekommen war.

Malfoy zog einmal hart an meinem Kleid und ich hörte ein lautes Reißen.  
Seine Lippen wanderten meinen Hals hinunter und ich stieß ein ersticktes Stöhnen aus, als er mir den BH herunterriss und meine Knospen liebkoste.  
Ich fuhr mit der Hand zwischen unsere Körper und wollte ihm die Hose herunterreißen, doch als Malfoy mit einem Finger in mein Hösschen glitt und sanft in mich eindrang, setzte mein Denken mit einem Schlag aus.

Leise schrie ich auf und spürte, wie ich mit jedem Reiben seiner Finger dem Abgrund näher kam. Doch mit einem Mal war seine Hand weg und ich starrte ihn mit lustgeweiteten Augen erschrocken an.

Malfoy lachte rau, bevor er mich sanft auf die Lippen küsste. „Ich kann nicht mehr warten", raunte er leise und einen Moment später hörte ich ein erneutes Reißen.  
Sein Mund verschlang meine Lippen und im selben Augenblick drang er mit einem Ruck in mich ein. Ich spürte einen leichten, ganz leichten, herrlichen Schmerz, als er begann, sich beinahe brutal in mir zu bewegen... 

GW/DM

Ich erwachte, weil mich etwas am Nacken kitzelte.  
Ich schlug die Augen auf und das erste, worauf mein Blick fiel, war ein blasser Arm, der mich eng umfasst hielt.  
Scharf zog ich die Luft ein, als ich Malfoys verschlafenen Augen begegnete. Der Slytherin hatte sich der Länge nach an meinen Rücken geschmiegt und unsere Hüften berührten sich.

„Scheiße", murmelte ich undeutlich und wand mich aus seinen Armen. Malfoy versuchte nicht einmal, mich aufzuhalten, als ich mich aufsetzte und soweit wie nur irgend möglich von ihm abrückte.  
„Wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte ich leise.

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. „Vergiss es doch einfach, wenn der Gedanke so abstoßend für dich ist", schlug er mit seltsamer Stimme vor.

„Er ist nicht abstoßend", widersprach ich leise.

Malfoy zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und stand auf.  
Mit verlegenem Gesicht wandte ich den Blick ab, als mir auffiel, dass er noch immer nackt war. Mit einem belustigen Schnauben griff Malfoy nach seiner Boxershorts und zog sie sich über.  
Mir hingegen wurde mit einem Mal schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich ebenfalls nackt sein musste und stieß ein erschrockenes Keuchen aus.  
Hastig zog ich an der Bettdecke und kroch hinunter. Wie abgelenkt war ich eigentlich gewesen, dass mir das nicht eher aufgefallen war?

Malfoy war mir einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Nach der letzten Nacht gibt es nichts, was du noch vor mir verstecken müsstest, Weasley!"

Ich spürte, wie mir eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg, murmelte aber protestierend: „Findest du es nicht kindisch, mich immer noch mit meinem Nachnamen anzusprechen? Wir haben gerade miteinander geschlafen, verdammt noch mal!"

„Wenn du meinst", erwiderte der Slytherin unbeeindruckt und tastete nach seinem Hemd. Seinem Mund entschlüpfte ein entsetzter Laut, als er mit seiner Hand einfach hindurchglitt.

„Was zum Teufel?", knurrte er und und griff mit einer verzweifelten Geste nach seiner Hose. Belustigt beobachtete ich, wie er auch hier enttäuscht wurde – er schien einfach durch den Stoff hindurchzufassen.

„Dann wirst du wohl so rumlaufen zu müssen", bemerkte ich spöttisch und warf einen amüsierten Blick auf seinen halbbekleideten Körper. Lange, trainierte Beine und ein glatter, muskulöser Oberkörper – nicht schlecht, das musste ich zugeben.

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte Malfoy, nein – Draco unfreundlich und fuhr sich durchs zerzauste Haar. „Warum bei Merlins behaarten Eiern bin ich auf einmal wieder ein Geist?"

Nachdem er mir gerade so liebenswürdig befohlen hatte, den Mund zu halten, hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, zu schweigen.  
Malfoy schien ohnehin an keiner Antwort interessiert zu sein, denn er schwebte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Ich seufzte leise und schlich ins Badezimmer. Ich schaffte es nicht, mich ihm Spiegel zu betrachten – was war nur in mich gefahren?  
Wir zum Teufel hatte ich nur mit Draco schlafen können? Ich hasste ihn!

Oder? 

GW/DM

Ein lautes Klopfen riss mich aus meinen verzweifelten Gedanken und ich schwankte langsam zur Tür.  
Hermione hob eine Augenbraue, als ihr Blick auf meinen Morgenmantel und meine ungekämmten Haare fiel.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte sie besorgt, doch ich winkte ab.  
„Komm rein!", murmelte ich und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Kaffee?"

Hermione schüttelte dankend den Kopf, bevor sie mich eindringlich musterte. „Ist was?", erkundigte ich mich und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Hermione rutschte nervös auf ihrem Platz herum und spielte mit ihrer Unterlippe.  
„Harry hat mir erzählt, was gestern passiert ist", antwortete sie schließlich und ich seufzte leise. Warum war das nur klar gewesen?

„Das ist schön für dich", entgegnete ich sarkastisch und Hermione blickte mich verwundert an. Anscheinend färbte Draco langsam auf mich ab.

Hermione fuhr fort: „Er macht sich schreckliche Vorwürfe."

„Das braucht er nicht", wehrte ich sofort ab.  
Das brauchte er tatsächlich nicht. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass ich jahrelang fälschlicherweise geglaubt hatte, er wäre meine große Liebe.

Hermione nickte. „Das ist mir klar", sagte sie ruhig. Sie blickte mich nachdenklich an. „Mich würde dennoch interessieren, warum du geflüchtet bist, nachdem du ihn geküsst hast."

„Ich liebe ihn nicht", antwortete ich ohne zu Zögern.

„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Hermione und lächelte gequält. „Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Scheint, als hätten wir das gleiche Problem gehabt."  
Ich hatte gewusst, dass sie mich verstehen würde. Schließlich war es erst ein paar Monate her, dass sie sich von Ron getrennt und den Job als Arithmantiklehrerin in Hogwarts angenommen hatte.

Hermione lehnte sich zurück und seufzte schwer. „War das alles, was du mit mir besprechen wolltest?", erkundigte ich mich stirnrunzelnd und Hermione blickte mich eine Zeit lang schweigend an.

„Du wirst mir ohnehin nicht glauben", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", antwortete ich wage.

Hermione faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und meinte: „Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich unfassbar klingt, aber rate mal, wer gestern in Hogwarts aufgetaucht ist!"

„Lucius Malfoy?", entgegnete ich fragend und Hermione starte mich verdutzt an.

„Woher weißt du das?", machte sie fassungslos.

Ich zuckte die Achseln

„Draco hat mir davon erzählt", antwortete ich, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt.

„Er ist auch zurück, nicht wahr?", murmelte Hermione nachdenklich. „Natürlich – er muss damals ebenfalls gestorben sein!"  
Suchend blickte sie sich um. „Wo ist er denn?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", gab ich zu und begann breit zu grinsen, bei der Vorstellung, Hermione würde einen Blick auf den halbnackten Draco erhaschen.

Hermione schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein. „Schade...naja. Weißt du, wie ich ihn wieder loswerden kann? Langsam geht er mir und Severus fürchterlich auf die Nerven!"

„Schaffst du es etwa auch nicht, ihm zu verziehen?", fragte ich mitfühlend.

Hermione schnaubte aufgebracht. „Wie denn auch? Malfoy ist ein arroganter Mistkerl, der sich keinerlei Fehler bewusst ist!"

„Das kommt mir bekannt vor", erwiderte ich zustimmend und seufzte leise. 

DM/GW

Es vergingen nahezu vier Wochen, bis ich wieder etwas von Draco hörte.  
Ich würde lieber sterben, als es zuzugeben, aber diese Wochen waren wirklich grauenvoll gewesen! Ich vermisste ihn schrecklich und machte mir fürchterliche Sorgen. Was, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde?

Doch meine Befürchtungen verflüchteten sich, als ich ein wütendes Grollen hörte. Erfreut drehte ich mich um. Noch immer trug Draco nichts weiter als seine schwarze Boxershorts und mein Mund wurde staubtrocken, als mein Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper fiel.

„Diese verdammten Idioten!", zischte Draco und ich schluckte krampfhaft.  
„Wo warst du?", fragte ich, ohne auf sein Fluchen einzugehen.

Er warf mir einen kühlen Blick zu. „Ich war nur kurz oben, um zu fragen, was das hier-" Er deutete empört auf seine nackten Beine- „soll! Und warum ich dich überhaupt berühren konnte."

„Und was haben sie geantwortet?", erkundigte ich mich neugierig, bevor ich kurz stockte und die Stirn kraus zog. „Moment mal – sagtest du 'kurz'? Du warst fast vier Wochen verschwunden!"

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. „Auf der Welt vergeht die Zeit schneller."  
Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen. „Du willst wirklich wissen, was diese verdammten Ratten geantwortet haben? Die faselten irgendetwas von Kraft der Liebe und den Wundern, die dadurch sogar bei Geistern geschehen!"

Kraft der Liebe? Geschockt starrte ich ihn an.

Draco lachte kühl. „Meinst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du mich liebst, Ginerva?", fragte er herablassend.

„Ich?", echote ich empört. „Niemals! Wenn hier jemand verliebt ist, dann bist du das!"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wovon träumst du nachts?", spottete er sarkastisch.

„Nicht von dir!", log ich sofort und Malfoy lachte erneut.  
„Natürlich nicht", murmelte er ungläubig.

Ich schwieg ihn verbissen an, bis mir etwas auffiel. „Sag mal, Draco. Du warst doch nicht etwa wirklich halbnackt im Himmel, oder?"

Draco warf mir einen ungerührten Blick zu. „Mir blieb ja nichts anderes übrig", antwortete er gelassen.

Ein breites Grinsen trat auf mein Gesicht und ich begann zu kichern.  
Draco hob erneut eine Augenbraue und ich ertappte ihn dabei, mich fasziniert zu beobachten.

Ich verschluckte mich und murmelte leise: „Vielleicht hatten sie ja Recht. Vielleicht lieben wir uns wirklich..."

Draco musterte mich schweigend, bevor er leicht nickte. „Selbst wenn – es würde nichts ändern. Du lebst und ich bin tot. Und außerdem komme ich auch gut ohne Liebe aus."

Ich versuchte, ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr mich seine Worte verletzten und entgegnete schnippisch: „Ach und du glaubst, ich wäre auf dich angewiesen?"

Draco grinste mich an, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

„Wo jetzt alles geklärt ist – ich gehe jetzt duschen", teilte ich ihm achselzuckend mit und verließ das Zimmer.

„Darf ich mitkommen?", rief mir Draco spöttisch nach und ich spürte, wie ich rot anlief.

„Vergiss es!", schrie ich zurück und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu. 

GW/DM

Als ich am nächsten Morgen in die Küche schlurfte, wartete Draco schon auf mich.  
„Na, Schatz? Gut geschlafen?", säuselte er spöttisch und ich warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.

„Halt die Klappe!", knurrte ich und beschwor mir eine Tasse Kaffee.  
Draco musterte mich geringschätzig. „Wie du diese Brühe jeden Morgen hinunterbekommst, ist mir ein Rätsel", sagte er angewidert.

„Halt die Klappe!", murmelte ich erneut und trank einen Schluck.

„Was? Ich bin doch nur um deine Gesundheit besorgt, Schatz!", empörte sich Draco und tat beleidigt.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen, bevor ich ihn genervt anblickte. „Halt die Klappe!", wiederholte ich knurrend.

Draco schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Wenn man dich so reden hört, kann man kaum glauben, dass du mich lieben sollst."

Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! Mit einem gereizten Schnauben hexte ich meine Tasse sauber und verließ die Wohnung. 

DM/GW

Seit drei Wochen schlichen wir nun schon umeinander herum wie Hund und Katze. Oder wie Schlange und Löwe, um es einmal metaphorisch auszudrücken.

Die Spannung zwischen uns war beinahe zum Greifen und ich hielt es kaum fünf Minuten im gleichen Raum wie er aus, ohne den bizarren Drang zu verspüren, über ihn herfallen zu müssen.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Draco die Spannung zwischen uns ebenfalls bemerkt hatte – doch er schien um einiges besser damit klarzukommen.  
Die Frage war nicht länger 'ob', sondern 'wann' wir uns erneut küssen würden.

„Ist es nicht zu kalt hier draußen, Schatz?", riss mich seine spöttische Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Ich seufzte leise. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", erwiderte ich angespannt, während ich in die dunkle Nackt hinausblickte.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich, wie Draco neben mich vor die Brüstung trat.

Inzwischen schien er sich mit seiner Fast-Nacktheit abgefunden zu haben, denn er bewegte sich so stolz und arrogant wie eh und je.

„Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du mich küssen willst?", fragte Draco plötzlich neugierig.

„Weil ich das nicht will!", protestierte ich sofort und Draco grinste mich an.

„Wem willst du eigentlich etwas vormachen?", erkundigte er sich sanft. „So seltsam es auch klingen mag: Wir lieben uns. Warum sollten wir das noch länger abstreiten?"

„Aber das ist doch verrückt!", sagte ich laut. „Du bist tot - wir können nicht zusammen sein!"

„Was spricht dagegen?", entgegnete Draco ruhig. Nichts – das war ja mein Problem!

„Sagtest du nicht vor Kurzem noch selbst, dass du keine Liebe brauchst?", warf ich ihm vor, weil mir nichts anderes einfiel.

„Vielleicht habe ich meine Meinung ja geändert", antwortete er leise. Und dann küsste er mich. Endlich. 

GW/DM

Die nächsten Monate waren die glücklichsten in meinem ganzen Leben. Ich liebte Draco, so sehr, dass ich manchmal selber Angst vor meinen Gefühlen bekam.  
Es war ein Samstag, als es passierte. Ich kam gerade von der Arbeit und fand Draco mit ernstem Gesicht im Wohnzimmer sitzen.

Besorgt blickte ich ihn an. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte ich beunruhigt.

Draco wich meinem Blick aus und Angst bahnte sich ihren Weg in jede Zelle meines Körper.  
„Es tut mir so Leid, Ginny", hauchte Draco mit brüchiger Stimme.

„W-was ist los?", stammelte ich ängstlich und endlich blickte mich Draco an.  
In seinen grauen Augen schimmerten Tränen, als er leicht schluckte. „Du hast mir verziehen – ich kann nicht länger bleiben."

Mein Herz schien stehenzubleiben. „Nein!", rief ich dann entsetzt. „Das...aber ich habe dir doch schon vor Monaten verziehen!"

Draco lächelte gequält. „Das weiß ich, Schatz. Aber ich gehöre nicht mehr in diese Welt. Die Schmerzen sind inzwischen unerträglich – ich halte das einfach nicht mehr länger aus."

Er stand auf und schlang seine starken Arme um mich. „Ich muss gehen, Ginny", flüsterte er an meinem Ohr und ich schluchzte auf.

„Das kannst du nicht!", protestierte ich verzweifelt.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Draco schlicht und strich mir sanft eine Träne von der Wange. Hilflos blickte ich ihn an und er hauchte mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny."

Dann verschwand er.

Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab, als ich auf dem harten Boden zusammenbrach. Was hatte mein Leben noch für einen Sinn? Ohne ihn? Ich vermisste ihn schon jetzt...  
Ich schluchzte auf und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. Draco war fort - und hatte mich allein zurückgelassen.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Messerblock auf dem Tresen. 


End file.
